HerculesKabuterimon
HerculesKabuterimon HerculesKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It digivolved with the data of Kabuterimon- and Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It has a gigantic horn and scissors, and it can be said that its form perfectly compensates for the weaknesses of those two types of Digimon, which had opposing natures. Its body radiates in gold, and it has regained and strengthened the flying ability which MegaKabuterimon had lost, so it rushes about the Digital World at supersonic speed. Having now accomplished this Mega digivolution, there are probably few beings who can rival HerculesKabuterimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/heraklekabuterimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: HerakleKabuterimon] Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ryo Akiyama can level up Tentomon into HerculesKabuterimon after getting him from Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Digimon World H-Kabuterimon is an Ultimate-level Data Digimon that is active at night. It can digivolve from Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon or Shellmon. In order to digivolve to H-Kabuterimon, your Digimon must have at least 7000 HP, 400 Offense, 600 Defense, 400 Speed, a maximum of 5 care mistakes, and 55 Weight; the bonus conditions are fighting in 0 battles, or knowing at least 40 techniques. The Beetle Pearl can also be used to digivolve any Champion Digimon to H-Kabuterimon. H-Kabuterimon can be entered into the Fire, Grapple, Nature, Wing, and Beetle Cups. A wild H-Kabuterimon occasionally participates in the Beetle Cup. The H-Kabuterimon card is #02, costs 2500 bits, and is worth 100 points. Digimon World 2 HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue). His skill is 'Giga Scissor Claw' which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy interrupt attack. Once hit, enemy cannot perform any attack on that round. Digimon World 3 HerculesKabuterimon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Sector, in Central Park and Wire Forest Entrance, and in Asuka's North Sector, in Kulon Mines by kicking the trees. Digimon Digital Card Battle HerculesKabuterimon first appears at Nature City where he hosts the Beet Arena. Upon defeat, he stays at Battle Cafe permanently. Digimon World DS HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red). HerculesKabuterimon also appears as a boss in a quest after defeating Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon (Red) and GranKuwagamon. Using a digivolution disk on an Insect Digimon will get HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk HerculesKabuterimon is only obtainable through DNA Digivolution of MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Okuwamon. The base Digimon needs to be at Lv61, Bug/Plant EXP32000, Defense 330+. Digimon World Championship HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue) with 70 InsectPlant, 1 DigiEgg and 18 battles. Attacks * Mega Electro Shocker (Giga Blaster): An enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. * * High Mega Blaster * Variations / Subspecies * HerculesKabuterimon X HerculesKabuterimon X HerculesKabuterimon X is an Insect Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design are derived from the . Digimon World 4 HerculesKabuterimon X is obtainable by doing tasks such as completing Undead Yard and Item Road (which are side-quests) with different digimon.To get him with Agumon you must do the quest Item Road in the normal mode,to get him with Guilmon you must kill all monsters in the quest Undead Yard,to get him with Veemon you must do the quest Seal the Souls on Hard Mode and have ten or more minutes remaining. Attacks * Giga Blaster * Variations / Subspecies * HerculesKabuterimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon